


Summer Shots

by ifisayhiyousayoops



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, BMSM r also flatmates, F/M, HERE YA GO BEAUTIES, and i'll prob write a sequel based on rumor/dont recall, i wanted to write something smol for this fandom, this is lowkey based on oh na na
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifisayhiyousayoops/pseuds/ifisayhiyousayoops
Summary: 5 times Matthew asks Somin out, and the one time she asks him-NOW COMPLETED





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonsaero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsaero/gifts).



> For Moonsaero, because writing a long fic takes alot of time and dedication, and it's even harder to stay motivated when the fandom on here is so small, u go luv!

**1.**  
  
The first time it happens is kind of an accident, and in retrospect, it's a little endearing and a lot embarassing. It's a regular Sunday, which means they're both home, laying in the filth they've managed to accumulate around the TV over the weekend. There's an old game playing on mute and Somin's lying half-on, half- off the couch in faded cotton boxers that Matthew's pretty sure were his at some point. She's eating fruit loops straight from the box like a heathen and Matthew is _so_ offended because she never lets him do that.  
  
"You literally yell at me every time I try to eat like that," he points out self-righteously.  
  
Somin looks up, her hair's mussed and twisted in a top-knot and her eyes are bored. "I dont let you eat on the _bed_ , you spill everywhere and then we get ants."  
  
"My bed my problem," Matthew retorts petulantly before lifting her ankles and plopping down on the couch, placing them on his lap instead.  
  
He reaches for the Fruit Loops but Somin bats his hand, scrunches her nose at him and drags the box away.  
  
"We literally have nothing else to eat. I'm _hungry_ too!!"  
  
Somin sticks out her tongue, and it's adorably aggravating in the way everything that Somin does is. "Your stomach your problem."  
  
He gives up, resting his head on the back of the sofa that they'd bought from a second-hand dealer in Itaewon after _so much_ deliberation. And Matthew knows it has a lot of old, awkward stains that he's still hesitant to sit on, but now they blend with the _new_ , awkward stains that him and Somin have painted on to the linen. Matthew's ketchup in the corner, Somin's blue nailpolish on the arm, the beer stains from late Fridays and pancake syrup from early Saturdays. It's a pollock-y represention of their lives.  
  
And despite it's disgusting-ness, he loves it because it's a mixture of the both of them, like a child that they're going to have to saw in half if they ever move out. The thought makes his heart clench a little as Somin nudges him with the cereal box shyly.  
  
"You can have some. I'm not one to deprive you like that."  
  
Matthew mock bows, grabbing the box and unapologetically shaking it straight in to his mouth. Somin wiggles her toes under the meat of his thigh, and he's can perfectly picture the disgust on her dainty features, so he smiles and gets more aggressive about it.  
  
An hour later they're still in the same position except the cereal box's empty and Matthew starting to get hungry again, he turns to where Somin's fiddling on her phone, the left strap of her spaghetti slipping off a honey shoulder. On the television they've moved on from game highlights to some new athlete controversy, and Matthew is so _bored_.  
  
"Somin. Somin-ah. Sominnie-"  
  
Somin finally looks up. "What??"  
  
"I wanna go out."  
  
"Ok."  
He presses his fingers in to her boney ankles. "Go out with me?"  
  
Somin's eyes go wide, and Matthew realizes what that sounds like. "No. Fuck. Wait- No. I mean like, to the park."  
  
Somin's eyebrows continue to rise. "You wanna go to go to the park," she repeats slowly, "like, on a date?"  
  
"No. Like, fuck. I'm bored- I wanna go to park to hang out. Like, _play frisbee_ , and do _friend_ things. Like we do."  
  
He probably looks as mortified as he feels, because Somin's suddenly laughing. The sound is loud and tinkling and fills their apartment with mirth. Matthew thinks it's so _pretty_ , pretty in the way the happiness settles over Somin's sleep-swollen face—all crinkly eyes and a plush smile. It makes him think that he wants to make her laugh for as long as he can.  
  
  
**2.**  
  
The second time it happens, it's hypothetical. It's a Friday this time, and Friday's are busy for both of them: after class, Somin finishes corrections for her teaching-assistant gig, and Matthew picks up an extra shift at the barbecue place down the street from where they live. It's usually nearing eight when they make it back to the apartment, and if this were any other Friday- Somin would be pulling out two chilled beers and Matthew would be carrying the spicy bulgogi take-out he gets using his employee discount.  
  
Today is however, _not_ a regular Friday because they're both in Matthew's room trying to make sure he doesnt look like a moron on his date.  
  
"Why cant I just wear the polo with a cardigan?" he pouts.  
  
Somin uncrosses her arms, the cherry-cola lollipop that she stole from the Science office bulges against her cheek. "Matthew, no. I get that your preferred aesthetic is preppy frat-boy, but I know Jiwoo and she'll _hate_ that."  
  
Matthew sighs, "then what should I wear?"  
  
"You know the navy blue button-down I got you from home last year? Wear it with jeans."  
  
"Can I wear a bow-tie at least?"  
  
"To a movie? Really? _No_."  
  
Matthew sighs again and Somin leaves him to change. Dates are so much work, with all the effort he has to put in- he'd rather stay in with Somin all days of the week till he keels over at eighty. He's gelling his hair when Somin walks back in, armed with a beer this time.  
  
He assesses himself critically in the mirror, "would you date me?"  
  
It's a hypothetical question, designed to gauge how lethal this look actually is. (He still blushes the tiniest bit after asking though).  
  
Somin nods around her beer bottle, flopping on to his bed. "Hell yeah."  
  
With his confidence sufficiently bolstered, and his self-esteem at an all time high, Matthew wonders if asking Somin out for real would actually be that bad.  
  
He gets back at eleven-thirty, and he's thinking Jiwoo's a pretty badass girl. She's gorgeous, really, he'd thought living with someone like Somin had ruined him for everyone else but, Jiwoo really is beautiful. She's also funny, and witty, and tips _really_ well (and as someone working part-time as a server, Matthew feels incredibly gratified). So, he doesnt understand why all that praise goes flying out the window when he spots Somin waiting up for him on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
Despite being the younger of the two, Matthew's convinced Somin's actually like, seventy years old, because she sleeps at ten on most days that they dont go out, and whines like a baby if anything obstructs the habit. But right now, she's wearing her pink pajama-set and chugging coke like her wakefulness depends on it (it probably does). There's a dubbed Thai drama playing in the back, a half-eaten box of pizza plopped between her open textbooks. A bad Henry remix playing quietly while she gnaws on a slice of pepperoni and halfheartedly twirls an errant strand of hair around her finger.  
  
She looks so _home_ and Matthew feels sappy all over.  
  
There's a dopey grin on her face when she asks. "How was your date?"  
  
"'Was ok. Can I have a slice?"  
  
  
**3.**  
  
They're going to Hongdae this time and he's waiting for Somin to get dressed. It's December now and the chill's setting in like it never left. Luckily their apartment's small enough that the tiny space-heater Somin's parents gave them over Christmas last year warms up the place pretty good. There are two fleece throws hanging off the back of the couch- one pink and one blue- and because they're trying to break away from gender-stereotypes in this household, Matthew is the proud owner of the pink one.  
  
He's tracking the Uber, when Somin steps out in a flurry of perfume and chestnut curls. Matthew sometimes thinks that constant exposure to Somin has made him immune to the effect that she has on a large segment of the population (gender irrespective), but he's proven horrifyingly wrong when he sees her walk out to the couch.  
  
He tries not to gape, but it's difficult, because Somin's wearing the black dress she wears to show-up her exes and walking in suede boots like she was born in them. And Matthew is reminded once again, of how mortal he really is.  
  
When they reach the club Jisun wolf-whistles when she sees Somin, and Matthew can _honestly_ relate. Jiwoo's there too, but they're not dating anymore because according to her he's "emotionally unavailable," (Matthew had no idea what the fuck that meant, but neither did Somin so he's not too bothered). The smile they share is a little awkward, but settles warmly when Somin pushes her palm in to the crook of his elbow protectively.  
  
The club is glorious, and reeks of alcohol and cigarettes and a good time. And he gets lost on his own for a while, migrating to the dance floor after gratuitous shots, courtesy of Jisun's dance crew performing here frequently enough that they can practically freeload. There's a good beat, and the low thrum of bass vibrating through the slightly sticky floor, but it feels great to just dance with random groups of people for a while- most of them drunk enough that they welcome Matthew with sweaty, open arms.  
  
Eventually though, one of the girls he meets at some point starts persistently following him and it's a little disconcerting because he's not here _to get laid_. He gives in thirty minutes into the entire ordeal and searches for Somin, hoping she'll help him instead.  
  
By the time he finds her laughing with Jisun at the bar he's desperate enough that he drags her straight to the dance-floor, blindly throwing an apology to the tipsy Jisun.  
  
"I need you to be my girlfriend."  
  
Somin snorts, "how much did you drink?"  
  
Matthew shakes his head, "No seriously, you see the girl in the red dress? Behind me, highlights in her hair."  
  
Somin looks around discreetly before she nods. Matthew continues, "she wont leave me alone."  
  
Somin starts laughing at how harassed he looks, and Matthew just pouts and complains about how there's no justice for beautiful people. Somin wraps her arms around his shoulders, still grinning up at him when the girl behind them notices and shuffles away.  
  
  



	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE IT'S DONE IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT

**4.**  
  
Matthew meets his mother for brunch on the third Saturday of every month. It's the kind of tradition they've had no trouble sticking to- he loves his mom, he loves spending time with her whenever he can. She's asking him about the apartment, how classes are going. He answers the questions on autopilot, they talk on the phone frequently enough that when anything worth telling her about actually happens, she's informed more or less immediately.  
  
He's expounding on how much of an asshole one of his teaching assistants is when his mother interrupts with, "what about Somin how is she?"  
  
Matthew pauses, processing the question before launching in to another explanation. "She's fine, she's amazing. Her courses are sort of difficult this year but she'll manage. She always does. Jisun and her have been taking some extra dance classes, and she's been coming back so tired on Thursdays and Fridays- but she recovers just fine over the weekend-"  
  
"When are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"  
  
Matthew gapes. "How many times do I have to say, there's nothing to tell!"  
  
His mother scoffs, "please Kim Matthew I raised you, you've got to give me more credit than that- it'd be weirder if you _didn't_ like her!"  
  
"Why!? Girls and boys can do platonic relationships just fine."  
  
"Oh I'm sure they can Matthew, I'm not contesting that. I just think what you and Somin have now can't be reduced to just friendship- that'd be doing it a terrible disservice."  
  
Matthew stares at her, so she elaborates. "You've lived together for close to three years now, been friends so much longer than that. In your own words, and I quote, "she's the perfect girl." I don't understand why she isn't worth a try? Don't you get curious? It could end so wonderfully for the both of you."  
  
"It's not so easy you know. We've been friends for so long, maybe too long now for anything to change. And that means that there's even more at stake if we tried and it ended badly."  
  
His mother's face softens. "Oh Matthew, I doubt things wouldn't work out. But that kind of surety isn't something I can give you, I guess you've just got to see it through for yourself."  
  
He gets back to apartment by mid afternoon, brunch had been wonderful. Informative. His head feels a little heavy with new perspective, his mother's words swirling in his mind and at the tip of his tongue as he toes his shoes off. He throws his jacket on the couch before making his way to Somin's room, socks slipping on the polished floor. Somin probably went on one of her cleaning sprees while he was gone.  
  
She's on the phone when he walks in and throws himself on her soft grey duvet, but she hangs up barely minutes after, fingers reaching over to card through the rough, bleached strands of his hair. "How was brunching with mama Kim then?"  
  
Matthew leans closer, wrapping an arm around her as he repositions his head on her lap, his bicep easily dwarfing her waist. "You need to date me."  
  
Somin giggles. "I need to what now?"  
  
"No really, mom's _convinced_."  
  
Somin just laughs, soft pink lips stretched over even teeth and Matthew wonders, really, truly, _honestly_ wonders, what she would say if he asked for real.  
  
  
**5.**  
  
They go for his first-cousin's wedding together. The both of them had hung out with him quite a bit as freshmen. He'd guided them along as an alumni of the same school while working at a firm near campus at the time. Matthew pulls out the one tux he saves for these occasions, it's black and expensive, tailored just the way his mother likes. The jacket sits on his shoulders like a dream, and he always feels so much cooler every time he gets to wear it.  
  
Somin walks out of her room in a peach organza dress, fastening the backs of her chandelier earrings. "Zip me up?"  
  
Matthew's done this before more times than he can remember. Done this for so many college parties and clubbing nights. But it feels different this time, hands fat-fingered and clammy as he tugs the zipper up, up, up. The dress is sheer over the shoulders and so beautiful on her, and he watches as the zip inches over the smooth skin of Somin's back, concealing as it goes.  
  
The moment breaks only when Somin turns and grins at him. "Lookin' like a Cadillac."  
  
Matthew snorts, "what does that even _mean_?"  
  
Somin yells back from where she's fastening her heels. "I don't know!" She reappears in the room, five inches taller, a wicked smirk on her lips. "Everyone wants to ride you?"  
  
Matthew guffaws. "You're the _worst_ person I know."  
  
The wedding in itself is simple and elegant. Orchids adorn the botanical garden that Jisung's bride picked for the occasion and the flutes of champagne fliiter around at an alarming frequency. They're both a little tipsy come evening, Somin pulls off her heels as do most people wearing them and the party loses some of its uptight sophistication. The music switches to something more relaxed, a steady enough beat that people start migrating to the makeshift dance floor amidst bougainvillea vines.  
  
Someone switches on the lanterns strung up from everywhere, and the atmosphere becomes so much more mellow as the sun sets. He sways with Somin in his arms, plenty unsteady—but no more than everyone else packed on the dance floor with them.  
  
He's drunk and placid and happy enough that he leans his head on Somin's, nose pressed against sweet smelling hair. He catches his mother's eyes twinkling from across the room and tries to imagine his life without Somin in it. And he can't. So he's drunk and calm and ecstatic enough that the conclusion he comes to is-  
  
"'M gonna wife you some day."  
  
Somin grins against the front of his chest, auburn hair tumbling down her shoulders and catching the light. "Gonna wife you right back."  
  
  
**6.(+1, the time it was different)**  
  
When it finally does happen, it happens—as most things do—terribly anticlimactically.  
  
"Kim Taehyung from my stats class asked me out today."  
  
Matthew feels his stomach fucking _bungee jump_ to his throat. His heart somersaults. His liver lodges itself somewhere under his ribs or something. Romance just leads to flawed anatomy he feels. "What did you say?"  
  
Somin looks at him like he's stupid. It's not unusual but there's a surplus of disappointment in her eyes and that's new. Matthew blanks, "what?"  
  
" _Guess_ what I said Matthew?"  
  
"Yes?" He tries. "No?" he can't keep the hopeful uptick from his voice, but Somin doesn't respond. "Maybe?"  
  
Somin sighs. "Matthew you remember when that asshole from the club stole my coat? The expensive brown one with the faux fur."  
  
Matthew blanks again.  
  
Somin sighs again, eyes moving skyward in exasperation. "The chewbakka jacket."  
  
"Oh! Oh yeah! Yeah like last month?"  
  
"That's the one. You remember how we got it back?"  
  
Matthew smiles, eyeing the floor. Somin lips quirk, the beginnings of a matching grin. "You chased him all the way to the COEX mall, caught him and traded the coat for two six-packs of beer."  
  
"Some cardio never hurt anyone."  
  
Somin slipped closer. "Who else is gonna do these things for me?"  
  
"I'm sure Taehyung can run long distances, medium pace."  
  
Somin snorts. "Not the point."  
  
She steps even closer, hands slipping around his shoulders and folding over his nape, fingertips tickling the prickly beginnings of his undercut. "Don't wanna date anyone else."  
  
Matthew felt like his smile was gonna rip his face in to two. His cheeks hurt and he felt giddy and warm all over. And it felt _normal_ , like this is how he's always felt around Somin anyway. Safe and so, so happy in-like (love?). He slides his hands down, gripping tentatively at Somin's waist, thumb smoothing over the cashmere of her sweater.  
  
Somin exhales, close enough that it brushes against his skin. "Let's hang out sometime. Like in a cute way. Like in the way mama Kim has been wanting us to. You dress nice and I'll dress nice, and maybe I'll hold your hand if you aren't particularly embarrassing."  
  
Matthew pulls her close at that, tucking her under his chin so they can just hold each other in the golden glow of _their_ living room. "If you dress any nicer I'll pass out. If you dress nicer _and_ hold my hand, I straight up won't survive."  
  
Somin smiles against his neck. "Kisses are some kind of resuscitation I've heard."  
  
\--  
"I like you." Somin bites out after a bit.  
  
" _like_ -like?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
-  
  
"I like you too. So much."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The first chap is the first three times: it's pretty lowkey. The next chapter will be a little more developed i think. But in the end, i'll do a massive edit (prob add some bits) and collapse it all in to one chapter. I'm just expanding it right now so I get some thinking space. 
> 
> **TUMBLR:** [kardskard!](http://kardskard.tumblr.com/) (i changed the link!!)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING, leave a comment if ur feelin like it bYE :*
> 
> EDIT: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. HOPE IT WAS HALF-WORTH THE WAIT. THANK YOU FOR READING HAVE AN INCREDIBLE YEAR AHEAD CUTIES!


End file.
